Stranger than Fanfiction
by Ever Changing Dream
Summary: Lets face it in our stories we make the characters do whatever we want. Suicide, murder, whatever it's all in good fun. but what happens when one of our own becomes a part of her own story, as the mother of her favorite character.
1. Chapter 1

**OKay I know I should be working on "The Pink haired boy" but I'm not so hah! ... Actually I am, but I'm suffering from writers block on that paritcular story, so I decided to work on something else and this looked like a good story to post so... Tah da! **

**I came up with this during a car ride to my grandma's house so I dedicate this story to my grandma! ... and COZy... which is what I decided to name my car... I'm not weird... **

* * *

'Dark, and wet.' That was the first thing that came into her mind. 'What's dark, and what's wet?' There was nothing else there just those thoughts. 'Where am I? Who am I?' She laid there for a while listening to the sounds of cars passing her on the road above her. 'Cars? What are cars?' Raindrops pelted her face, but she just stared up at the sky not moving

"Mom," a boy yelled, "There's a girl in that ditch. I think she's hurt." There was a slam followed by squishing sounds. A face appeared in front of her. "Hay you okay?" The boy in front of her was more of a man, probably collage age. "Can you here me, are you alright?"

"Uh…" Was the only sound she made.

"Mom!" He yelled to someone she couldn't see. "She's bleeding, I think her head's cracked open." He turned back to her. "Everything's going to be all right. My mom's going to get an ambulance for you." A car passed illuminating the area.

'His hair is brown.' She noticed. 'What's brown?'

"Do you have a name?" He asked. She just looked at him confused.

"I don't know." She said softly. He nodded, just glad she was able to speak.

"That's too bad. My name's Frederick by the way," He said as flashing lights started to break through the darkness. A siren blared so loud she could barely hear the last part. "Frederick Stern." He looked toward the source of the lights. "Over here!" That was the last thing she saw before darkness engulfed her.

* * *

"Ulrich Sweetie, it's time for dinner." The girl yelled now many years older. They had never found out who she was. The only clues were the one's they'd found in her backpack. A couple of books that no one had seen anywhere before and a few notebooks full of her writing and drawings. All of these things only made her remember things about the stories she was writing, or the books she was reading, but nothing about who she was or where she came from.

"Ulrich Frederick Stern, get down here! Your sister's already gotten her plate!" She yelled up the stairs to her eldest child. She had married Frederick. After the police had declared that no one knew who she was, they had already fallen madly in love. Frederick had wanted to wait until she knew who she was before proposing, but it seemed like it was never going to happen so he did it anyway.

After a while they'd decided that the past didn't matter, and whatever she'd been seen or done in her past life was just that, in her past life. Her name was Maria now, Maria Stern.

"Rica, go see what your brother's doing." Maria said to her youngest child just as the person in question walked through the kitchen door. "There you are. Rica almost ate all your food."

"I was on the phone." Ulrich said going over to the counter to fill his own plate with food. She shrugged and sat down across from Rica. "Uh mom." He said from behind her." She looked at him. Ulrich shifted uncomfortably. "Can one of my friends come over next week. We don't have school and he's going to be nearby so…" He trailed off. Maria smiled.

"Sure sweetie." Ulrich brightened at this and sat down next to his sister. "What's his name."

"Odd." He said trying to eat soup with a fork until he realized he'd grabbed the wrong utensil. Maria's face went blank.

"Odd?" She said. Ulrich laughed as he got up to get a spoon.

"Yeah I know, weird name huh?" He ruffled through the drawer until he found a spoon.

"No it's an odd name." Rica said laughing at her pun until she spotted the fork in her brother's soup. "Ulrich what do you eat soup with?" Ulrich just shook his head as she started laughing again.

"Odd…" She said again. For some reason, she thought she'd heard that name before, and it scared her.

"Hello I'm home." A man said from the front door. Maria smiled and went to the front door.

"Hi dear." She said, pecking her husband on the cheek.

"Hi dad." Both kids said from the kitchen.

"I got these for you." He said pulling out a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates from behind his back. Maria smelled the flowers.

"What for." She said smiling.

"For your birthday silly." Frederick said giving her an Eskimo kiss. She smiled remembering, it was the anniversary of the day Frederick had found her in the ditch, and that meant…

"Give it back it's mine." Ulrich yelled from the kitchen.

"Let's see," Rica said pretending to read, "Oh Yumi I love you so…"

"Give it back."

"Hay no fighting!" Frederick yelled. "Not when it's your mother's birthday, nor on any day for that matter." Maria looked at her family. Frederick, always able to jump in and take control of any situation. Rica, always able to be herself, a random ball of energy, that resembled her father in more ways than one. And Ulrich, silent but strong, and emotional boy who resembled his mother more than his father. She loved them all, even if they did argue almost every day.

"Alright you two," Frederick said. "Don't you have anything to say to your mother?" They looked at her for a moment.

"Happy Birthday Mom!" Rica yelled running and hugging her tightly.

"Happy Birthday." Ulrich said awkwardly joining the hug. She pulled him closer and smiled into his hair.

'I love my family.'

* * *

**There you go! chapter two comeing up in about 1-30 minutes, because I wrote it already and have no idea when I'll be on the computer again. **

**Please tell me if you like it!**


	2. The chest

**Yep this was the shortest break between chapters I've ever had, I think the longest would be.... well it's been at least a year and I still havent updated heh ^.^' ....... I dont think the first chapter has even gone on the Code Lyoko page yet... This chapter is short...**

* * *

Maria looked at the chest for a minute. It was her birthday, the anniversary of the day Frederick had found her in the ditch, and that meant that it was time to open it again. She sighed and opened the chest. Inside there was a green drawstring bag discolored from age. She pulled it out and opened it. The contents of the bag were far more interesting. About twelve comic books all opening the opposite way than a normal book would, a couple of CD's in a blue case, a CD player, a small device that had broken long ago but was kept in a plastic bag, and the most plain but yet the most interesting things six worn and torn notebooks held together with tape.

Each notebook was a different color, blue, purple, red, black, yellow and white. She remembered that this was to make sure she kept them separate. She opened the first one the white one. The first few pages were nothing special, just a couple doodles, lists and names, they made her feel like at the time she was trying to decide something. She opened it to the page she was looking for, "Rica." It said at the top of the page in big letters. Underneath that there was a short story that took up the whole page. In it there were four characters, Rica, Ulrich, The mother and The father. It was strange, in the story Rica and Ulrich were twins, and in real life her children, Rica and Ulrich, were twins. The father even insisted on calling Rica, Frederica, just like Frederick. She sighed

Maria had purposely named her children that just because of this story, Frederick thought she was naming them after him, but it didn't matter. The strange thing was that the characters in the story were exactly like what her children had grown up to be. She turned to another page, on it there was another story. She stared at the first word. "Yumi."

"_Give it back it's mine." Ulrich yelled from the kitchen._

"_Let's see," Rica said pretending to read, "Oh Yumi I love you so…" _

"_Give it back."_

She shook her head. That was another coincidence, apparently her son was in love with a person named Yumi, just like the character Ulrich in her stories. She just hoped that the things that happened in the stories stayed in her stories, some of the things that happened weren't so pleasant. She turned the page and looked at another story, her eyes widened on one word, Odd. It wasn't that weird of a word, but what bothered her was that this was another one of her characters, who just happened to be Ulrich's best friend. He was a joking boy who wore his hair up in a point and wore only purple.

"_Sure sweetie." Ulrich brightened at this and sat down next to his sister. "What's his name."_

"_Odd." He said trying to eat soup with a fork until he realized he'd grabbed the wrong utensil. Maria's face went blank._

"_Odd?" She said. Ulrich laughed as he got up to get a spoon._

"_Yeah I know, weird name huh?" He ruffled through the drawer until he found a spoon._

"_No it's an odd name." Rica said laughing at her pun until she spotted the fork in her brother's soup. "Ulrich what do you eat soup with?" Ulrich just shook his head as she started laughing again._

"_Odd…" She said again. For some reason, she thought she'd heard that name before, and it scared her. _

Well at least that settled on where she had heard that name before. She flipped through some more pages careful not to rip any of them. Her eyes fell on a word written repeatedly in her stories, always in big capital letters, XANA, the virus, the enemy of the Lyoko warriors. She laughed, now there was no way that could happen in real life, right?

* * *

**That's what you think... ......**

**well Okay if you havent figured it out Maria is based on me and each of the things in the trunk are owned by me... I even carry them in a green drawstring bag...except my "small device" isnt broken. In fact I'm listening to it right now ^.^ (AKA it's an MP3 player) ... but all my notebooks are held together by tape, Duct tape! ..... alright fine it's just regular tape...... they need to come up with a more durible notebook....**

**Still tell me what you think, I'm probably going to continue no matter what you say, but comments are appreciated.**

***Eve* (I didnt do that last chapter .)**


End file.
